Courting Danger
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: The story of what Killian did and thought about during his time chained up in Tiny's treasure room. Will probably be extended with other chapters from that point on in Killian point of view. Will include interactions with both Emma, Henry and other characters.


Disclaimer- characters etch not mine.

Killian wanted to say he wasn't surprised by the turn that the mission had taken, but it would be perhaps the most ridiculous lie ever.

He had wanted to believe that they had an understanding, Killian hadn't wanted to see the many signs that Emma had let slip, the small twitches and silent guilty looks that should have told him she would do something like this.

Instead though he had allowed the blonde to entirely fool him, he had followed his instincts and trusted her...Not a mistake he would allow again.

His wrists were sore and growing raw from his exertions tugging at the chains as he tried to get free, loud curses and yells often intertwined with the furious cry of Emma's first and last names escaped explosively and without warning as his energies were slowly sapped from his body.

He slumped onto the floor, a rattle of chains echoing through the giants treasure room as he did so.

He eyed the gold malevolently, each pretty twinkle a burning vicious reminder of the humiliating betrayal the Swan girl had dealt him.

"I can not believe she got away with it," he muttered darkly. Killian sighed deeply as his head fell back to rest against the wall.

A larger than life booming laugh echoed through the hall and struck him in the gut.

"Something funny, oath." Killian growled viciously, being bested by Swan he could handle, being mocked by this monster was a cross he certainly was not willing to bear.

The giant sat down cross legged a slight way away from him, smiling in a way that was almost friendly. "Don't fight so hard, she's instructed me to release you in ten hours, just under eight now. She simply wanted a head start."

The news should have relieved him, but instead it infuriated him. "Yes, but in what state will I be released in?" Killian foreboded miserably.

The giants eyebrows rose slowly, and a small suppressed chuckle thundered around them gently.

"Relax, Pirate. She was very clear that no harm was to come to you. She was incredibly clear, terrifyingly so actually. Trust me, I am not brave enough to test the extent of Miss Swans seriousness on the matter." The giant assured him, digging through the pockets of his robe and withdrawing a tiny bundle, he slid it towards Killian gently so that it landed besides his feet.

Hook took it warily, undoing the knots in the material to find it full of food.

"Part of her instruction, I was to ensure you ate, or at least had the means to eat," the giant explained. "Now I believe my role is complete, I'll be back in seven hours to remove your chains and see you return to the ground below." The giant assured him, heaving himself up with a sigh, he didn't say anything more to Killian, and for that he wasn't sure if he should be grateful or not.

Once the ground beneath him had ceased it's shuddering from the giants footsteps Killian began to go over the situation and how it had occurred repeatedly in his head, until it began to cause twinges of an oncoming headache to take root in his head.

"Bloody Swan," he cursed, digging through his pockets and fumbling awkwardly with the chains to dig out his flask of rum inside coat pocket. He unscrewed the cap and chugged some of the sweet liquid down his throat, the burn of it sliding into his stomach made the sweet tang of the first taste even sweeter, momentarily taking his mind away from the backstabbing blonde wench that had with a few eyelash flutters and coy questions completely over ruled every accrued suspicion and learned distrust he had gained in his long three hundred years.

Perhaps she had intended to use her wiles to beat him, although something about the idea sat wrong with him.

No, she hadn't used any wiles on him. Any eye lash flutters were imagined on his part, thinking back she hadn't made even the smallest move of interest...Although she had admitted to wanting to trust him.

She had asked about his Milah tattoo, he had assumed to find out his romantic situation...Now he realised it had probably been just general interest.

Over the next three hours Killian came to one very interesting revelation- He had wanted her to be interested.

But why? Emma was beautiful, yes. Confident, capable, strong...All traits that were undeniably alluring for him. She was also guarded, swaddled by family and friends...She had a child for God's sakes.

Killian should not be in any way considering anything beyond a meaningless one time romp, and he was sure given the situation she would readily agreed to one. He had not imagined the surreptiosly once overs she had given him, and barely concealed smiles his compliments and flirtations had resulted in her.

The idea of a one time dalliance with Miss Swan made him feel inexplicable cheap though, and not merely because he was aware that she deserved much more meaning and depth from the men who had the luck of touching her.

Within the last hour he spent in the chains he had come to his second revelation- Miss Swan was an enigmatic mystery to him, and one that he unlike with the many other wenches he had bedded would care to take his time with.

However it wasn't until Tiny had released him and he was halfway down the beanstalk that his third and final realisation came to him, causing him to nearly let loose his grip on the vines and tumble to his death. He was lucky his hook had been curled around a branch. He had then stood and thought, a small smile curling in the corners if his lips as his eyes shone whilst he contemplated his final revelation in regards to the wall enshrined puzzle of Miss Emma Swan- that he was without a doubt going after the girl, and wooing her. Despite his reservations that courting the charmless lass would undoubtedly kill him.


End file.
